


The Depths of a Soul

by supernovainparadise



Series: Installing Humanity [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Eventual Romance, Gen, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Hurt No Comfort, It's Niles, M/M, Smoking, Temporary Character Death, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: An old friend reflects on what made Connor, Connor.
Relationships: Connor & Elijah Kamski, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Installing Humanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Depths of a Soul

Elijah Kamski sighs under his breath as he pushes his glasses up on his nose and closes his eyes. He can't remember the last time he worked on a design this complex, this nuanced, this specialized. Even Chloe wasn't designed with the purposes that this android was for. His eyes open again, as he looks upon the white shell, plastic encasing careful and complex wiring and delicate machinery. All of the androids were designed to mimic a human being, but none this closely, none with this degree of attention to detail.

Elijah leans forward and opens a file on his computer, on which is a rather long list. With a flick of a wrist, he enlarges the file so that it takes up the entirety of the large screen, and leans back in his chair to read the details he has plugged in here.

  * **He was intelligent and witty. Always had a sarcastic phrase on the tip of his tongue.**
  * **He had a unique singing voice; in the best of ways. It was best suited to jazz, and he would occasionally sing on weekends at a local bar modeled after an old speakeasy.**
  * **He preferred records to digital music. More personal, he said.**
  * **He had the ability to make almost every single person he met fall in love with him. ~~Even Gavin.~~**
  * **He had a temper that could tear apart the world. Anger always manifested in something breaking; sometimes a picture frame, sometimes he'd rip up his vocal cords. It scared people. ~~It scared me.~~**
  * **He smoked cigarettes, said it was a combination of nicotine addiction and stress relief.**
  * **He loved his family so fiercely it must have caused him pain. Everything he ever did was for the people he cared about; his twin brother, his father, his little half-brother.**
  * **He could pick up on clues and nuances that other detectives and officers couldn't. His theories were often correct, and he usually came away with a confession on top of this.**
  * **For all his hard, broken edges, he was shockingly gentle, particularly with victims, children, and animals. He knew that there was a time for anger and a time for softness.**
  * **He was handsome; a strong jawline, broad shoulders, soft brown eyes. He was physically fit and talented in martial arts. He said he learned it initially for self-defense and kept doing it because he enjoyed it.**
  * **He was pro-android. He saw them in a light that most humans did not, saw them as almost human themselves, and couldn't stand their mistreatment. This didn't change after Cole's death.**
  * **He was a dog person.**



Elijah sighed as he leaned forward, tapering his fingers and resting his wrists on his desk. These were pieces of a very large puzzle, and while they had helped bring him to this point, it did not complete the image. Yes, he had Connor's memories stored away, changed from flashes of electricity into lines of binary. This experiment had been his best yet, but it was not yet complete. How did one take the memories and details of a living, breathing human and put them into an android? How did one recreate a person from scratch, and still have them resemble who they once were? How did he copy all the nuances of Connor Anderson? The rasp in his voice after he talked too long, likely from smoking. The spring in his step and his ridiculous love of the rain and real books. The playful camaraderie he had with his twin, and the friendly rapport with his partner that bordered just on the edge of something else.

So many details, and if he were to miss even one of them, it wouldn't be right. Couldn't be right.

It didn't matter that this was the twentieth attempt at it.

The door to his office opened, and Chole walked in, placing a glass of whiskey on the desk next to him and offering a reassuring smile. But it was empty. Connor's smile _couldn't_ be empty.

"Are you ready for the next activation, Elijah?" she asks, standing placidly off to the side.

Elijah stands and pulls a USB out of a nearby drawer. He frowns down at it; he has only used the USB once, and although he is not sure of the ramifications it has had on society, he is certain of its effects on the android it was tested on. He's never seen anything like it; it was a complete chance that he discovered the virus in the first place, and luck that he had managed to save that data for future use.

He hadn't planned on using it.

But if this virus, if this unexpected program could give life and emotion to a machine...

Then it may be exactly what he needed for Connor.


End file.
